Sibling Love
by StriderX
Summary: One night when Audrey and Walter are out of town and Josh is working late, Megan has a nightmare and Drake comes to the rescue. Behind all the insults and pranks, they really do love each other. Please R&R!


**A/N:** Okay...it's offical. I LOVE Drake and Josh! I never really watched it until a couple months ago, and now I watch it every chance I get. Anyway, I had this idea last night after watching the "Honor Council" episode. I know its short, but I really just wanted to show some love between Drake and Megan. I hope you like! And PLEASE! Leave a review before you go, okay? I'd really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah...everybody knows I don't own Drake and Josh, Megan, or anybody else...they own themselves!

* * *

**Sibling Love****  
****By: StriderX**

The light tapping of rain on the glass of the windows added a calming beat to the song Drake Parker quietly played on his Fender Stratocaster guitar. The lyrics dripped like smooth honey off the teen's gentle voice. With TV volume on mute, and light's dimmed, colored light danced silently around the room as if moving to the very beat of the solemn tune. For the first time in days, the words seem to flow out of Drake's lips with an ease that simple felt natural.

Lost in the enchanting sound of the humming strings, Drake had barely noticed the TV show he had been watching was back from commercial and playing mutely without him. But that wasn't important to him anymore. All week, he had been desperately trying to force himself to write a new song for his band's gig the next week. He must have written (and scratched out) a hundred stanzas, phrases, and bare emotions in the last four days, but nothing seemed to be working. Usually, all his lyrics just flowed together; whether intentioned or not. But now, now it just felt like he had lost his touch. _'No, that couldn't be, could it?' _the disturbing thought creeped into the back of the musician's mind.

"NOOOO!" suddenly, a scream of 'bloody-murder' ripped through the air and abruptly pulled Drake from any previous reveries.

'_Megan!'_ Drake recognized that voice anywhere. It was the voice of his younger sister, Megan Parker; who was _supposed_ to be sleeping soundly by now. Without a moment to ponder whether or not it could be yet another of the 'little girl's' pranks, Drake stood and dropped his guitar by the sofa where he had been sitting and bolted out of the room and down the upstairs hall—but not before grabbing a nearby golf club; just in case.

It took only seconds before he was leaning on the doorframe of Megan's room with golf club armed and ready to face _any_ intruder that may have been haunting his sister. To his surprise, as he looked around the room lit only by the light in the hallway, he saw nothing but a small, shaking figure curled up under the pink covers of the twin bed before him. After leaning the club against the wall, Drake quickly made his way to the girl's bed and lightly rubbed her shoulder. "Megan?" he asked; feeling the shutter of the small muscles under his hand. "Are you alright?"

It was not like Megan to show any signs of _true _feeling in front of anyone; especially not her brother. As she felt his touch gently caress her shoulder through the fabric of her shirt, she tried mightily to hold back the tears that were begging to fall. "Y-yeah…I'm fine," she whispered with all the strength she could through the thick lump building in her throat. "Just had a n-nightmare…that's all,"

Drake looked down at his little sibling with concern. Even with her back facing him and face hidden by thick auburn hair, he knew she was _not_ alright; in fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say she was crying. "Are you sure, Megs?"

That name. Only Drake ever called her that. And even then; it was only when he wanted her to know he was truly being sincere. She tried to answer him in a voice stronger then before, but came out weaker instead. "Yeah," it sounded like a mere whimper to her.

"You want to tell me about it?" Drake asked; trying to find out what was wrong with the young lady he only just realized he didn't know much about. In waiting for a reply, the shaggy-haired teen felt another painful shutter under his grasp before a small cry emitted muffled from Megan's pillow. "Megs?" before he had time to think, Drake's brotherly instincts took over and he instantly gathered her lovingly into his arms and gently held her head to his chest; stroking her hair with one hand and back with the other while whispering reassuring nothings into her ear. "It's okay, I'm here…it was just a nightmare, everything's okay now," he soothed her calmly as the girl he knew to be so tough and brave cried quietly in his arms.

A few minutes and a thousand tears later, Megan's cries quieted and the soft sound of rain pattering on the rooftop again filled the cool night air. Drake hadn't realized he was rocking slightly until he slowed to coax Megan's reddening eyes to look into his own with a gentle touch under her chin. "You wanna come sleep in my room?"

While normally, she would have laughed a 'Get out of my room, you boob,' the gentle love seeping through Drake's voice was too much to refuse on top of the warm protection she so secretly desired to feel when his arms wrapped around her. After a slow blink weary from despair, she nodded slowly and rested her head on Drake's slender chest covered by his favorite 'Transplants' t-shirt.

With a smile seen only by a younger sister from her big brother, Drake carefully wrapped an arm under Megan's knees and slender back and lifted her off the pink clad bed with ease. Standing from his seat, he remembered to grab Megan's favorite blanket with a free finger and carried the light bundle out of the room and into his own.

After placing Megan on the couch and loosely tucking her under the warmth of the blanket, Drake climbed the ladder to his loft and grabbed the pillow off his bed. He jumped off the platform and sat on the couch in a comfortable position. "There," he declared happily after placing the pillow behind his head.

Though he was comfortable in his makeshift bed, he could tell Megan was hesitant to get as close to him as she wanted. "Come'ere," he slurred comfortingly; patting his hand to his leg.

Looking as though she was half-asleep, Megan crawled onto Drake's lap similar to a puppy during a thunderstorm. With blanket in hand, she curled up under it with small smile as the warmth of the fabric mixed with the warmth of her brother's body; seemingly chasing her fears away from the chill surrounding her heart. Despite whatever games or playful thoughts she may have had of him, she knew Drake would never let anything happen to her, and this made her rejoice inside. With newfound hope, Megan turned up to look at Drake in caramel eyes. "Drake?" she started quietly. "Maybe you're not as much of a moron as I thought,"

Drake cocked an eyebrow at his sister's sudden regain of confidence before smiling lightly. After pushing back a stray bang behind Megan's ear and kissing her forehead unconsciously, he whispered, "I love you too, Megs,"

And at that, with the friendly patter of rain tapping on the glass of the windows, brother and sister fell asleep in the arms of a loved one always secretly willing to offer a helping hand.

* * *

**A/N2: **Thankx a lot for reading! And don't forget to review! Later, 

Strider


End file.
